The present invention relates generally to locking mechanisms for casement windows. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved lock handle assembly or actuator assembly for a multi-point casement window lock. Still more specifically, the present invention relates to an improved lock handle assembly or actuator assembly for installation on vinyl casement windows of a wide variety of sizes and configurations.
Casement windows are known. In the past, the locking of a casement window sash to a window frame has been problematic because casement window sashes have a tendency to warp with age and therefore it can be difficult to hold an entire side edge of a sash against a frame for locking purposes. Further, casement window operators typically apply the closing force to only one end of the casement window sash, e.g. the bottom end, and therefore there is a tendency for one end of the sash to engage the frame before the opposing end of the sash. As a result, the side edge, of the sash that is to be locked against the frame does not engage the frame all at once thereby making the sash difficult to lock.
To overcome these problems, tie bars have been employed along the edge of the frame to lock the sash against the frame. The tie bars typically include a plurality of rollers mounted on the tie bar that engage ramped keepers spaced along the edge of the window sash. To overcome the warping problem discussed above, the rollers and keepers are appropriately spaced so that the rollers engage the keepers in a sequential manner, typically, starting from the bottom of the sash and ending with the top of the sash. As a result, the bottom of the sash is locked first and the sequential interaction of the middle and top rollers with the middle and top keepers respectively results in the middle and top portions of the sash being pulled against the frame and locked shut.
However, due to the success and wide acceptance of such sequential locking mechanisms, these locking mechanisms are used in a variety of different windows having window frames and window sashes with a wide variety of dimensions and configurations. As a result, the spacing between the handle or actuator from the tie bar can vary depending upon the manufacturer and window style. Some locks are usable only with certain styles of windows and other window styles require that locks be specifically manufactured for that style. As a result, manufacturing costs can be quite high and the wide variety of locks that are required requires builders to maintain undesirably large inventories of such locks.
Further, aesthetic demands have required the handle and escutcheon to have a relatively low profile on the inside surface of the frame. Escutcheons that protrude outwardly from the inside surface of the frame more than xc2xexe2x80x3 are not preferred by consumers and interior designers because they present a prominent appearance on the inside surface of the frame. Instead, consumers and interior designers prefer a low profile escutcheon/handle combination that attracts little notice.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved lock handle assembly for casement windows that can be utilized on a variety of window designs and that provides a low profile for the escutcheon and handle.
The present invention provides a lock handle assembly that satisfies both of the aforenoted needs. Specifically, the lock handle assembly of the present invention is readily adaptable to a wide variety of window sizes and styles due to its use of a slider or slidable connecting link between the tie bar and the lock handle mechanism. Further, the lock handle assembly of the present invention includes an escutcheon that has a low profile on the inside surface of the window frame because the axis of rotation of the handle assembly is disposed below the inside surface of the window.
Specifically, in an embodiment, the present invention provides a lock handle assembly for mounting to a multi-point casement window frame having an inside surface. The lock handle assembly comprises an escutcheon for mounting to the inside surface of the frame. The escutcheon comprises a slot for receiving a handle. The handle, in turn, comprises a grip that is connected to a mid-section which, in turn, is connected to a forked end. The mid-section being disposed between the grip and the forked end. The mid-section of the handle is pivotally connected to the escutcheon. The forked end of the handle comprises two spaced-apart legs that define an open slot for slidably receiving a slider member or slider. The slider is pivotally connected to a tiebar.
In an embodiment, the mid-section of the handle is connected to the escutcheon by a shaft that has an axis that extends transversely through the mid-section.
In an embodiment, the mid-section of the handle is connected to an escutcheon by a shaft that has an axis that extends transversely outward from the mid-section of the handle.
In an embodiment, the mid-section of the handle is connected to the escutcheon by a shaft that has an axis that extends transversely through the escutcheon.
In an embodiment, the mid-section of the handle is connected to the escutcheon by a shaft that extends transversely into holes disposed in opposing sides of the escutcheon.
In an embodiment, the shaft extends transversely with respect to the outer side of the escutcheon, or the portion of the escutcheon that is disposed within the casement window frame or exterior to the inside surface of the casement window frame.
In an embodiment, the legs of the forked end of the handle are lined with a plastic material. The slider rides on the plastic material. The plastic material provides corrosion resistance and smooth operation.
In an embodiment, the slider comprises two edges whereby each edge faces one leg of the forked end. Each edge of the slider is lined with a plastic material that engages its respective leg of the forked end of the handle.
In an embodiment, the legs of the forked end of the handle each comprise a groove. The groove of each leg accommodates a liner material. The slider comprises two edges whereby each edge of the slider faces one of the legs of the forked end of the handle. Each edge of the slider comprises a groove for slidably receiving the liner material of one of the legs of the forked end of the handle.
In an embodiment, each leg of the forked end of the handle comprises a groove. The slider further comprises two edges whereby each edge of the slider faces a groove of one of the legs of the forked end of the handle. Each edge of the slider comprises a groove and the grooves of the slider each accommodate liner material which is slidably received in the groove of one of the legs of the forked end of the handle.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the following detailed description, drawings and appended claims.